


Tired Knots

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demencia gets her head cracked open so blood tw?, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: Black Hat gives his a minion a good 'ole fashioned grumpy old man beating and accidentally cracks her head open but Demencia refuses to believe that he has feelings for her... because he totally doesn't... yeah!





	Tired Knots

Demencia held her head in her hands, rocking back and forth in the form of a ball.

Her head hurt. Really bad. She didn't know what had happened. Demencia had been messing around with Black Hat like she always did. This time he'd thrown her across the room and she banged her head on the edge of a bookshelf.

She'd checked before she left to make sure she wasn't bleeding but the violent pulsing on the back of her skull made her want to recheck.

Demencia slid a hand behind her head, through her tangled locks then pressed on the sore spot. She retracted to find a crimson splotch on her fingers.

Normally she wouldn't care but it'd been a while. She would've healed by now. It scared her.

Consulting Flug had been the next move for her, but she didn't have the strength to get up. What on Earth had happened? Had she really damaged an important part of her brain? Demencia sighed, growing helpless. She rolled on to her side, wondering if this would be how she died. She'd cheated death too many times and it was getting back at her now.

A feeble cry escaped her lips as she kicked her legs.

"I'm dying!" the hybrid screamed at the top of her lungs, slightly hurting her own head from the loudness of her voice. She had been half serious and half joking around. They'd probably think Demencia was just screaming the lyrics to a song.

The feeling of imminent death scared her to _well... death_. She didn't know when or how it'd happen and it had been doing what she loved most.

Right? She loved annoying Black Hat right? _Annoying?_ _ **No.**_ Loving. She _loved_ him. He was _so_ evil and amazing.

Oh no. She was reconsidering her life choices.

The pounding in her head wouldn't stop. She felt light-headed. Getting help was her only priority right now.

She went to stand up but faltered.

A grim thought slipped into her mind.

_Did she really want to keep going?_

The constant rejection and knowing what's to come even if you pour your entire heart into something. All of her attempts at gaining his affection were fruitless. Her life was little to nothing to this organization and all she was...

_All she was was just a killing machine._

Without noticing, tears fell from her face. A sob racked her body and caused more tears to fall. They wouldn't stop. Everything fell on top of her right then and there. If anyone had seen her like this, she'd gladly take death's sweet embrace.

Demencia sniffled then shut her eyes, feeling the runny mascara on her cheeks. She'd been occupied from the pain for a little bit but now it came back with full force. It was a never-ending circle and she was definitely going to pass out.

She felt helpless. It was always so easy to get rid of issues by fighting but without the capability of fighting away her pain, it made her rethink a lot of things.

_But thinking hurt too._

Too her disliking, the blood began to trickle on the back of her neck. It also tickled a bit.

That's it. She refused to die like a little bitch.

Demencia lowered herself to the ground then pushed herself along her cluttered floor. Quickly, she gained the strength to crawl on all fours. The pounding hadn't even gotten softer, but adrenaline was coursing through her veins and pushing her to continue.

This continued for a while until she reached Flug's door. She looked up, a huge smile upon her face.

It wasn't Flug's door.

The dark mahogany doors of Black Hat's room were infront of her. She grunted then slammed her fist onto the carpet below her. The rattle shook the floor beneath her form.

Demencia was going to try. Try being civil enough to get Black Hat to help her. It was possible. She had just never done it before.

Demencia gave the bottom of the door a few soft knocks.

"Go away," Black Hat spoke from the other side of the door.

"I need help."

"Help yourself."

"Please," Demencia sighed.

The door was yanked open and Black Hat stood angrily, glowering down at her.

"Explain yourself before I regret opening this door."

"You- _I hurt myself_ in my room and I think I cracked open my head--"

"Stop being a drama queen. Just wait for it to mend itself," Black Hat waved her off only to be stopped by her grabbing onto his pant leg. Demencia quickly retracted.

"It's not growing back! That's the problem! Just listen to me!" Demencia half-yelled.

"Whatever. I can't _**help**_ you with that," Black Hat gagged while saying help.

"I just need some bandages to stop the bleeding do you have any?" Demencia questioned.

Black Hat eyed her.

"Go sit on the couch."

Demencia complied with some struggling but took a seat on the plush cushions. She leaned into the pillows, watching Black Hat move around the room.

"Blasted kit..." he growled while struggling to open the first-aid. His claws extended, scratching into the water proof covering, exposing the metal underneath. Demencia was overjoyed to hear the ear-splitting noise of him opening a portal to hell, yet cringed due to the state of her head.

He stuck in the box for a few moments, watching the souls of the damned escape into the manor. He pulled out the box to see that it had been successfully opened.

"It's nearly as old as this manor..." Black Hat scowled looking at the kit. He cut his eye at Demencia before quickly presenting the kit before her.

The hybrid attempted to reach for a guaze but he snatched it away from her.

"You wouldn't even put it on right..." he grumbled before going around to the back of the couch.

Black Hat loosened her pony tail then parted her hair to find the wound. He pulled a few strands apart and pretended he hadn't seen a few spiders in her hair. The eldritch then pressed down on a spot only for Demencia to hiss, so he parted her hair once more to find the gash.

"Give me some peroxide," he motioned for her to give it to him.

She retrieved the bottle of peroxide and handed it to him. Black Hat squirted some onto the cut.

"That hurts!" Demencia hissed. Black Hat rolled his eyes before continuing to clean the wound. Bubbles fizzed out of the cut, disinfecting it.

After a few more cycles of peroxide and harsh words, he took two stands of hair then tied them tightly above the wound, closing it.

"I'm done. Now get out of my sight."

Demencia sat, her mind still processing things.

"Did you hear me? I said leave," Black Hat snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She only stared up at him. Her eyes watered and a tear fell.

"Why are you crying? I fixed your issue!"

"It's nothing, thanks for helping me." She wiped her eyes, mascara smearing.

"Yes, whatever."

They stood in uncomfortable silence. Demencia only looked up at him, still stunned he had helped her.

"What are you still doing here?" Black Hat shouted suddenly. She jumped in response.

"I don't think I can walk out of here yet." She looked away.

Black Hat rolled his eye, "So what am I supposed to do with you in here? I can't work because you'll stare at me the entire time!"

Demencia couldn't say she wouldn't.

"...can you take me back to my room? Or get Fives to?"

Black Hat huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced at the clock on his wall, then back down at her.

"Come on, then." He mumbled. The eldritch didn't make eye contact with her, but lowered down to her figure with his arms out. Demencia stared.

"Demencia. Come on."

She blinked.

"Get in... get on my arms," Black Hat motioned for her to slip into his hold. She stifled a squeal and simply stole a look at his face before scooting into his arms. Black Hat readjusted his arms to fit under her legs and support her back.

Demencia was silent. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, and her fingers couldn't find solace as they trembled, balling up into fists. Black Hat came back up to his normal height, hoisting up Demencia along with him.

He began to walk and exit the room, his movements swift yet steady. His entire composure was ultimately elegant and somewhat peaceful. The girl in his arms wanted to say something, but the moment seemed too perfect. It was rare.

Black Hat and her traveled down the staircase then onto the main floor. He carried her through the desolate, dark halls until they both reached her bedroom door. Demencia was ready to be dropped off outside of her door, but instead, Black Hat continued to carry her into her quarters.

He took care in sitting her on her bed. Demencia gazed up at him, wondering what his next move would be.

"Thank you," she whispered, a soft smile beginning to form on her face. She couldn't help it.

Black Hat didn't acknowledge her thanks. "Don't go running amuck. If your head splits open again, I'm not helping."

"Yeah, yeah..." Demencia waved him off. He scoffed, cutting his eyes away from her. She sighed softly, admiring the way he stood, his stature tall and confident. Demencia would never question her love for him ever again. It was obvious she was head over heels for the guy. She didn't care if he had thrown her across the room and nearly killed her on impact. He was amazing, and it'd be an honor to be killed by him. _To her, anyways._

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go back to do my _job_ ," Black Hat stated, aggravated by the thought of having to return to work. Demencia understood.

"Ok," she mumbled.

With that, he left.

With every little small thing he did for her, it only heightened her obsession with him. Black Hat knew this, but still continued to treat her differently from the rest of his insolent minions. At the time, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But he knew, deep down, that this would be his demise. Black Hat was good at suppressing things, though. So for a while, it wouldn't be an issue for him. _Or so he thought._


End file.
